honorversefandomcom-20200223-history
Honorverse:Community Portal
Category:Nominations for Featured Articles Category:Candidates for deletion Portal 1: Discussions about the Universe of Honor Harrington Portal 2: Discussions about the Honorverse Wiki Adding some pictures For the characters that we do not have pictures of, how about we put either the native country's flag or the service's flag that they belong to, so we can add a little eye candy to various articles, or even add that to ships and places that correspond to them. --Farragut79 18:21, 30 December 2008 (UTC) ::In adding pictures, is it legal or just plain possible to put the pictures from the books, Jaynes, and the calendars on it. --Farragut79 19:01, 14 January 2009 (UTC) In regards to Fan Drawings If we can get the permission of the artist who drew it, how about adding some of them to the articles as well, granted with an agreement from all of us. --Farragut79 18:21, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Honorverse Promotion How do we go about promoting the site such as those ones with the banners on the bottom of the pages? We have over a thousand articles, I think it is time for us to get into the Wiki Community more. If those who oppose that we need more time, please feel free to express it. --Farragut79 18:21, 30 December 2008 (UTC) :Above 1000 articles we have silver wiki status, the next and last promotion is golden status with above 5000 articles. In my opinion there is no need to be hectic with numbers - current content gives enough place for improvement. Good thing for promotion is planting links to our pages on outside websites - eg. it is very easy at wikipedia (wikia accounts links from outside when it asses some wiki popularity). Any guide for sticking a Honorverse banner?--dotz 22:10, 30 December 2008 (UTC) ::Proposition: Nominate ourselves for the Wikia Spotlight?--Farragut79 23:16, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Promotions of Administrators So far, we have three active administrators, Myself, Saganami, and Dotz. I was thinking of promoting Jabrwock to Administrator with your opinions. I support him or her on this promotion because of his/her massive amount of technical editing that he/she has done. I do consider, Dotz, as the content editor, with Saganami as the more PR guy and promoter, by the way thanks for putting up the site's logo. --Farragut79 18:21, 30 December 2008 (UTC) :First of all ask Jabrwock. As technical guy he may like it.--dotz 22:03, 30 December 2008 (UTC) ::I wanted to get your and Saganami's opinions. --Farragut79 00:04, 31 December 2008 (UTC) :::Fine with me. Jabrwock did a hell of a job so far, and he is much more of a help where this technical stuff is concerned ( I guess that's because he's a lot more interested in that than, for example, me ;-) -- SaganamiFan 16:21, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Templates Does anyone know how to do the battle templates as seen from the Wookiepedia and the Babylon 5 Wiki?--Farragut79 05:44, 3 January 2009 (UTC) : As I had nothing better to do (except learning for my cultural history exams ;-) I worked a little something out on the basis of the Wookiepedia version... you can view the results here and here. Tell me what you think, folks. :Happy New Year, by the way! -- SaganamiFan 23:55, 3 January 2009 (UTC) ::Yes, that is good. Happy New Year. --Farragut79 06:13, 4 January 2009 (UTC) :::Quite handy thing.--dotz 19:08, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Main Page Revamp To help with the new people coming and visiting, I am throwing out the idea of making the first page a portal for the books, so if you are looking for On Basilisk Station, you just go to the book, which has the back summary and the list of articles associated with the book. From there, the visitor would be able to chose if they want to spoil themselves or just look at specific areas. For others, the categories will be farther down the page for others who want to just research a topic. On the very bottom will be main area for information about contributing. What about your ideas? --Farragut79 17:51, 14 January 2009 (UTC) :Good idea, if you look for some other conceptions check The Vault wiki (concerning Fallout). It have eg. guite good solution for category tree - the most important categories are visible as list on its homepage.--dotz 18:57, 14 January 2009 (UTC) ::Here is the Main Page Redevelopment Test Page, which we can use to sort out the ideas. --Farragut79 18:37, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Cooperation with Wikipedia Hi, I am an editor from Wikipedia. We have lots of Honorverse articles (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Category:Honorverse), but some of them are too detailed for our project and are getting deleted. In other cases I fear Wikipedia editors and Honorverse wiki editors are duplicating efforts, writing articles that already exist. It would be great if we could somehow work together. --Piotrus 02:11, 12 April 2009 (UTC) :I ended my Honorverse editions in Wikipedia and as far as I checked there were very few Honorverse editors than/there. Good quality Honorverse stuff form Wikipedia is planted or refered here.--dotz 07:25, 12 April 2009 (UTC) ::Are you sure that everything is properl transwikified? I couldn't find equivalents of our lists: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Honorverse_characters, http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_ships_in_the_Honorverse, for example. I have proposed an idea here, but I am a bit too busy with some other project to do it myself. --Piotrus 16:47, 12 April 2009 (UTC) :::Terrible work. Mentioned RMN commissioned officers number only is reaching one thousand of names (I have no time to insert my .xml chart here). I like cats names list in Wikipedia, I am sceptical about quality of ships list. BTW each Honorverse article for a book containes list of mentioned characters (as links).--dotz 20:20, 12 April 2009 (UTC) ::::I have copied two articles: Elysian Space Navy and House of Winton. As you can see, a ton of content was on Wikipedia, and it seems to belong here instead. I'd hope that some other editors would help with moving stuff.--Piotrus 22:35, 12 April 2009 (UTC) :I've not done this before, but isn't it possible to upload an XML dump of all Wikipedia articles in Category:Honorverse? I have an export of these articles (both with and without Templates -- dunno which is better). If someone can grant me rights to on this wiki, I could upload all these. Alternately, if someone else wants to do this, I could email them the XML files, or they can be exported via http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Special:Export / edg ☺ 14:48, 16 April 2009 (UTC) ::Hi, there. As you can see here, there is a vivid discussion on the way we import WP content into this wiki. Considering that most of the WP stuff doesn't fit our editing conventions and is in the form of extensive list articles (which we try to avoid here), we prefer to check and edit the content before transferring it. Dont't get this wrong, we want to get all WP content that is better than what we have, but not preferably by direct data transfer. -- SaganamiFan 18:03, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Style Looking at some articles, I am surprised to see they are written in past tense. Cerberus System had one planed which had three moons... it still has, right? Royal Manticoran Marine Corps was one of the branches of Manticorian military... it still is, right? I think all instances of past tense should be converted to present, to represent Honorverse universe as of the last book. People's Republic of Haven was, but Republic of Haven is... --Piotrus 22:35, 12 April 2009 (UTC) :Well, be careful with present tense in the fiction concerning far future. As far as I remeber it is Wikipedia style for describtions of fiction also (as weel - sb said we are acting as Honorverse historians, with logical/physical point of view any description is later than described state). Anyway it is one of Editing Conventions here.--dotz 07:24, 13 April 2009 (UTC) No main article? While this wiki seems to have excellent coverage of detailed subject, I am having trouble finding articles that give a big picture. I cannot find an article that will give me an overview of the universe geography, politics, or history. Yes, there's the timeline, but it's not the same as a history of the universe. And I am surprised that this very useful map of the universe was not imported from Wikipedia? Overall, while Wikipedia's article on the Honorverse mixes fiction with real world, in a style that is obviously not acceptable here, I think that we should have a similar article from which the readers would be able to navigate deeper into the wiki. The current main page lists only categories, and those are much less user friendly. If you take a look at the Star Trek wiki, note that their solution was to replace the categories on the main page via links to portals (http://memory-alpha.org/en/wiki/Portal:Main). If you type in history, you get a useful article: http://memory-alpha.org/en/wiki/History. Same goes for politcs (http://memory-alpha.org/en/wiki/Politics), or universe and galaxy; the only term I thought of that failed there was no links for map, maps of galaxy map. I would strongly recommend we try to rethink the basic structure of the wiki, to accommodate such articles. --Piotrus 23:54, 16 April 2009 (UTC) :I don't know about the others, but I always saw the categories as a temporary solution. In time, we should certainly replace them by Portals – frankly, I just avoided beginning that little piece of work so far ;-) :As for the map, it could be used as a pattern, but it is already out of date. Personally, I would prefer a less detailed overview map and partial maps for the details. :Let's further discuss this! -- SaganamiFan 00:27, 17 April 2009 (UTC)